Korosi
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Kalau kamu adalah katoda, aku akan menjadi anoda. Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu saat korosi hendak menyerangmu." [SeiKuro Drabble 1/5]


**Korosi**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kalau kamu adalah katoda, aku akan menjadi anoda. Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu saat korosi hendak menyerangmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kelas satu SMA dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya sangat membenci pelajaran hitung-hitungan. Jika hanya pertambahan atau pengurangan saja, Kuroko sebenarnya masih bisa mengatasi. Namun jika sudah menyangkut rumus-rumus yang perlu dihapal, perkalian atau pembagian yang _njlimet_ , tampaknya dia harus ikhlas membawa dirinya ke rumah sakit umum untuk melakukan operasi kepala, mengganti otaknya dengan mesin kalkulator. Mungkin. Jika keadaan memang diperlukan.

Bagaimana pun juga, Kuroko tetap harus belajar. Semua materi harus dia pelajari sebagai bahan ujian di kelas tiga ini, meski dia tidak menyukai pelajaran tersebut. Selain pelajaran Matematika yang memusingkan, tentu saja Kuroko harus berhadapan dengan Fisika, Biologi, dan Kimia. Maklum saja, jurusan yang diambilnya adalah MIIA (Minat Ilmu-Ilmu Alam). Dan sekarang, Kuroko merasa menyesal telah masuk ke dalam jurusan tersebut.

Demi memulai hari yang lebih bersemangat, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyengaja berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah. Dia pernah membaca di sebuah artikel bahwa jika belajar di waktu pagi, maka pelajaran akan mudah terserap. Kini Kuroko ingin mempraktikkannya. Semua ini dia lakukan karena ketika di rumah, perempuan berambut biru tersebut tidak dapat belajar dengan tenang karena ada gangguan dari Ogiwara Tetsuya, adiknya yang masih berumur lima tahun. Ogiwara yang berwajah lucu dan menggemaskan, membutuhkan perhatian yang lebih darinya, sementara orang tua Kuroko sibuk bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Jadilah Kuroko sebagai anak pertama harus menjaga Ogiwara yang super hiperaktif.

Tetapi, nyatanya usahanya ini sia-sia. Bukannya lancar jaya memahami pelajaran atau mudah mengerjakan soal-soal, otak Kuroko malah tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Salah dia sendiri yang tidak sempat sarapan, yang akhirnya membuat perutnya mengadakan 'tawuran' dadakan. Padahal, ujian kurang tiga minggu lagi akan digelar, tetapi Kuroko masih merangkak dalam pelajaran Kimia. Bagi Kuroko, pelajaran Kimia sungguh membosankan. Guru yang mengajar sudah berusia lanjut dan banyak memberi tugas. Kuroko benci setengah mati dengan guru bertipe seperti ini, walhasil membuatnya ikut membenci pelajaran Kimia juga. Bodohnya Kuroko yang selalu menyontek tugas temannya, sekarang dia merasakan sendiri akibatnya.

Meratapi nasib di bangku paling belakang, netra biru langit Kuroko menangkap sosok siswa berambut merah yang baru masuk kelas. Seorang siswa bernama Akashi Seijuurou, siswa paling pandai di sekolah, siswa yang paling dikagumi seluruh siswa, bahkan Kuroko sendiri juga mengaguminya. Dan parahnya, kekaguman Kuroko merambat menuju level yang lebih tinggi. Kuroko diam-diam menyukai Seijuurou.

"Kuroko? Kenapa kau sudah ada di sini? Biasanya kau selalu datang terlambat." katanya dengan heran saat melihat Kuroko.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau mau mengolok-olokku? Maaf, aku tidak berminat," Kuroko membalas dengan lesu. Sama sekali tidak seperti Kuroko yang biasanya bersemangat menyapa Seijuurou. Kebuntuan dalam memahami materi telah sukses membuat Kuroko stres.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang kesusahan. Ada masalah apa, Kuroko? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu," Seijuurou menawarkan pertolongan.

Dengan enggan, Kuroko membalas, "Aku benci pelajaran Kimia, Seijuurou-kun. Karena itulah, aku tidak paham-paham dengan materinya."

"Kenapa kau membencinya, Kuroko? Bagiku pelajaran Kimia lebih mudah daripada Matematika."

"Itu kan kau, Seijuurou-kun. Bagimu mudah saja. Bagiku yang bodoh ini tidak."

"Materi yang mana yang tidak kau pahami? Coba kulihat." Seijuurou lalu memosisikan diri dengan duduk di samping Kuroko.

Kuroko menyodorkan buku paket yang memuat gambar lima buah gelas ke hadapan Seijuurou.

"Kubaca soalnya dulu, ya. Perhatikan gambar berikut. Ada lima buah gelas yang masing-masing diisi dengan paku dan agar-agar berindikator. Paku pada gelas pertama dilapisi dengan pelat seng, paku pada gelas kedua dilapisi dengan pelat tembaga, paku pada gelas ketiga dilapisi dengan pelat alumunium, paku pada gelas keempat dilapisi dengan pelat magnesium, dan paku pada gelas kelima tidak dilapisi dengan pelat apa pun. Pertanyaannya, paku pada gelas manakah yang akan cepat terkorosi?"

"Soal itu membuat kepalaku pusing, Seijuurou-kun. Padahal, soal semacam itu pasti akan keluar saat ujian nanti. Aku benar-benar bingung, Seijuurou-kun," ucap Kuroko yang akhirnya mengadu. Selama ini dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kepada sang bintang sekolah tersebut agar tidak dianggap sebagai siswa yang bodoh, tetapi kini Kuroko telah berbuat nekat.

"Kenapa dari dulu kau tidak bertanya kepadaku, Kuroko?"

"Aku… aku malu, Seijuurou-kun."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membantumu sekarang. Soal semacam ini mudah sekali sebenarnya. Tidak perlu hitung-hitungan. Kamu harus tahu lebih dahulu deret volta. Karena paku terbuat dari besi, lihat saja besi berada di urutan mana dalam deret volta tersebut. Setelah itu, lihat unsur seng, tembaga, alumunium, dan magnesium di urutan sebelah mana dari unsur besi. Jika ada yang berada di sebelah kiri dari unsur besi, maka unsur itu dapat memperlambat korosi, atau mencegah terjadinya korosi. Sedangkan jika ada unsur yang berada di sebelah kanan unsur besi, maka unsur itu dapat mempercepat korosi. Sekarang, coba kau periksa di dalam deret volta tadi, unsur seng, tembaga, alumunium, dan magnesium berada di sebelah mananya unsur besi."

Kuroko menurut. Dia kemudian mengecek satu per satu. "Unsur seng, alumunium, dan magnesium di sebelah kiri dari unsur besi. Lalu, unsur tembaga berada di sebelah kanan dari unsur besi. Hm, jadi jawabannya yang mana, Seijuurou-kun? Yang mempercepat korosi unsur tembaga-kah?"

"Betul, Kuroko. Cara pencegahan korosi ini disebut sebagai perlindungan katoda atau pengorbanan anoda. Yang besi sebagai katoda, sedangkan seng, alumunium, dan magnesium dalam soal ini sebagai anoda. Mudah, kan?"

"Wah, ternyata mudah, Seijuurou-kun. Terima kasih, ya?"

"Sama-sama, Kuroko. Jangan malu-malu lagi kalau kesulitan, tanya saja kepadaku."

"Pasti," Kuroko membalas sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kalau kau kesulitan menghapal, analogikan dengan ini saja. Kalau kamu adalah katoda, aku akan menjadi anoda. Karena aku akan selalu melindungimu saat korosi hendak menyerangmu."

Kuroko kaget dengan perkataan Seijuurou barusan. "S-Seijuurou-kun… kamu hanya sedang bercanda, kan?"

Seijuurou tidak menjawab dengan segera. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Sambil berjalan ke bangkunya di deretan paling depan, Seijuurou baru membalas, "Sayangnya, ucapanku tadi bukan sekadar bercanda, Kuroko. Aku benar-benar serius. Dan aku ingin mengaku, kalau selama ini aku selalu menyayangimu, Kuroko," kata Akashi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Kuroko hanya dapat ternganga dibuatnya.

Namun, sejak saat itulah, Kuroko mulai mencintai pelajaran Kimia.

 **[The End]**


End file.
